Jealousy or Something More
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Aizawa reflects on his obsession with his rival vocalist Shindou Shuichi.
1. Part 1: Jealousy and Confusion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jealousy, Or Something More 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: Aizawa reflects on his obsession with his rival vocalist Shindou Shuichi.

Rated: PG 13 because, as you probably know if your reading this, it will eventually deal with rape issues.  

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels. ^.^

Note: It's been a couple years since I wrote a story, let alone a fan fic, so if it's not that great forgive me. I want you to know, I loath Aizawa for what he did to our Shu-chan, but I must be some sort of sadist since that's also one of my favorite parts of the story. I dunno, Shu-chan is just so.. so… cool for once.  He doesn't act all babyish and proves the depths of his love for Yuki. It breaks my heart, but at the same time it draws me. Kinda like a car accident, you don't wanna look, but can't help yourself. Yeah, well that's about it for the inner workings of my mind. Scary huh.  Oh and, After reading several Aizawa fics and re-watching/reading Gravi I decided to try and get some incite into why he does what he does, and thus this fic was born. Also, this follows more closely to the manga than the anime, but corresponds to either.  Also, the Anime never actually says it's rape, only indicates it, whereas the manga confirms the fact that it wasn't just a normal attack and was indeed rape. Yep. I think that's it. This time, for real. ^.^ 

Oh and note, it is my opinion that Aizawa, does need some form of psychological treatment, so if he rambles and repeats stuff, it won't be my fault, right. Yeah, lets blame Aizawa. After all he's the perfect scape goat. Heh heh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 1:  Jealousy & Confusion

Shindou Shuichi.

The name tasted bitter in my mouth. 

I hated the puny pink-haired punk who stole my band's position as #1 in the music charts.  He wasn't even all that great of a singer. I was better. I AM better. So why? Why do so many flock to him? He had the member's of Nittle Grasper's support and even made good friends with Sakuma Ryuichi, even when they should be rivals. 

I didn't want to admit it, but I felt threatened.  He was taking away my fans, my fame.  More than that, I just couldn't help but feel totally pissed off whenever I saw him. Why? It was beyond just the threat of my fame. I was becoming obsessed. The genki brat got under my skin.

Why does he bother me so damn much? He'd never really done anything to me. Hell I barely knew the idiot. But still, even so, my blood would boil everytime I saw him. My heart would pound when I heard him sing. Even I had to admit that he had some kind of charismatic quality that drew people, myself included, to him. Under different circumstances we may have even been able to be friends.  What the hell? What the hell am I thinking?  Friends? With that little pest?  

The doubt and confusion he stirred in me left me uncomfortable.  What was it about him? With that obnoxiously pink hair, puny little body, and annoyingly loud voice, what drew people to him? How could he go out on a stage totally unprepared and still sing like that? With no warning. No warm up. No official rehearsal.  And on a live show, too.  I couldn't do that, though this was a fact that I loathed to admit.  I needed control, structure, careful planning.  How can he sing under such uncertain circumstances?  Didn't he feel any pressure at all?  Still, his voice never wavered, he was… enjoying himself. Having fun!  God, how did he do it?!  I didn't know. And the more I dwelled on it, the more it pissed me off.  

That's it. I can't stand it any more.  I must destroy him before he destroys me.  That can be the only way.  He must have some kind of weakness… and when I found it, it would be the end of him and his poor excuse of a band.  I had to hurt him. Wound him. Break him.

But how? He never seemed to falter. He had confidence, talent, support. What could I possibly use to destroy him?  This was getting me nowhere. Maybe I should forget it… But I can't. I don't know why, but I can't let this go.

Then Ma-kun, my guitarist gave me the answer. Handing me a magazine I opened it to an article titled : '_Shuichi's Love Confession At His First Live._' Ma-kun noted that Shindou said the name "Yuki" a lot and that the only answer he answered correctly on Quiz de Pon was the novelist Yuki Eiri's name. 

Could it be? Was the Yuki he declared his love to really the famous _MALE_ romance novelist.  I suddenly grinned.  I can use this. Oh yes I can _definitely_ use this information to my advantage.  Heh. Shindou Shuichi, this will be your undoing.  Smirking and humming to myself I went to make preparations.

~End Part 1~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Notes:  In the anime, it's indicated that Aizawa may have leaked the information and got it to the press after over hearing Shuichi with Mika. In the manga, however, the article was already written and he only read it.  I also think the Manga article didn't say anything about it being Yuki Eiri, but I don't have it on me to check right now, so… for the sake of this fic, we'll just take my word for it. ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for part 1.  Short I know, but I thought that was a good place to end it, and I'm not really one for expansive chapters.  I had originally planned for it to be a two parter, but it looks like it may even be three. Sorry, I'm not one for really long projects, I have a habit of losing interest and leaving things unfinished.  Umm…Ano… Oh right, if you actually want too see chapter two, which is for the most part complete, then tell me in the review, cuz I'm busy with college and am in general a lazy person. Sooooo… If there's no interest, there's no reason for me to waste any more time typing it up or thinking up a third part.  Ah… yeah, that's pretty much it. ^.^

I'd love reviews, but seeing as it's the first fic in a couple of years and my first Gravi fic ever, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is always welcome though.

Also, out of curiosity, how many of you guys get the feeling Aizawa may have some kind of really warped crush on Shuichi.  Or is he just a sick bastard. Personally I think it may be a little of both (after reading between a few lines).  Should I go with this theory or drop it?  Either way in the end he definitely admires Shuichi (or else he wouldn't feel so threatened.)  Tell me in the reviews.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Part 2: Deceit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jealousy, Or Something More 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: Aizawa reflects on his obsession with his rival vocalist Shindou Shuichi.

Rated: PG 13 because, as you probably know if your reading this, it deals with rape issues.  And mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels. ^.^

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews guys! They made me so happy!  Scroll down to the end of the chapter to see my replies to some of them.  I was even able to get the second chapter out at a reasonably fast pace.  

Warning: This chapter does deal with the rape, and although it's not OVERLY graphic, it is graphic enough that if you can't stand this sorta thing you shouldn't read this chapter.  It was REALLY hard for me to write, and I've also never written anything like this before, so if it needs work then you can tell me.  I tried to make it as tasteful as possible, and hope it turned out okay.  Well, that's enough rambling for this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2:  Deceit

Click.  I hang up the phone, smiling to myself.  Preparations complete.  I had received further proof that testified to that punk Shindou's love affair, once again in the form of Ma-kun and one of Yuki's former 'women'.  I was certain. Nothing was going to stop me.  I will destroy Shindou Shuichi and Bad Luck.  It was only a matter of time.  And that time was swiftly approaching.

I soon got my chance.  There was a commotion and I saw Shindou running from a stampeding horde of fans.  I pasted a genial smile on my face.  This was it.  It was time for me to make my move.  Acting like I was helping him, I got him away from the crowd.  Then what he said to me was like a slap in the face.  

"Who are you?" he questions, looking at me relieved, yet confused.

Who was I, he asked. Who was **_I_**?!  I wanted to place my hands around that thin delicate neck of his and wring the life from him.  My hands twitched with the barely contained urge to silence that sought after voice of his.  Here I am obsessing over him for months, and he doesn't even remember my face.  

"I'm _Aizawa Taki_ of _ASK_!!" I shout through gritted teeth, holding back my rage, determined not to lose control of the situation.  After that statement, there was no way I would back down from what I was about to do.  It only served to strengthen my determination to see this brat broken.  

After we successfully escaped the crowd and gaining his trust, I invite him to a secluded apartment room for some drinks.  After a few well-worded questions, which his alcohol induced loosened tongue accidentally answer, I grin with self satisfaction.  He had admitted to his relationship with the famous novelist, Yuki Eiri.  That was all I needed to know.

I snap my fingers and a couple of thugs appear behind me.  They stare at the pink haired pop idol, smirking and licking their lips.  Realizing what was happening, my prey's eyes widen in shock and fear.  God I love that look of trepidation.  I smile.  Things were going just as I had planned. 

One of the men I hired held the small pink haired fool down as another climbed atop him.  I decided to give him a chance.  I mentioned what publicity would make of him and his equally famous lover, Yuki Eiri.  At the mention of his lover's name his entire disposition changed.  He narrowed his eyes and with a semi-forced smile tells me that this has nothing to do with Yuki.  I can do whatever I want with him so long as I leave Yuki out of it. 

I take a step back in shock.  Even though the man broke up with him because of a few rumors, Shindou would still go to such lengths to protect him?  I don't get it.  How can he be so fucking forgiving! 

"C'mon boys, do it fast," he says with a taunting smile.  

I couldn't believe my eyes, nor my ears for that matter.  Where were the hysterical pleas for help?  Where were the waterworks.  Where was the fear and tears?  I simply stood there, staring at him blankly.  His eyes were filled with a fierce determination.  I shake my head.  This isn't how it was supposed to go!  I could feel my control over the situation slipping.  If there was one thing I hated more than Shindou, it was not being in control.  My careful manipulations and machinations were wasted.  I was no longer in control and I did not like it.

It was all _HIS_ fault.  Shindou now had the upper hand, whether he realized it or not.  God I can't take this anymore.  This has to end, and now!  Snapping out of my thoughts I came back to the present.  Enough thinking.  It was time for action.

Shindou looks up at the man kneeling atop him, that deliciously seductive smile in place again.  "So, nothing will happen to Yuki if I let you guys screw me, right?" he says.  "Ha! That's too cheap."

"I'll decide whether it's cheap or not after paying the price… _Shindou_-kun," I reply, smirking.  I smile again at his comments.  Heh.  So he's not just the bratty baby he acts like half of the time.  He's got spunk, I'll give him that.  But that won't save him.  He has to pay.  Bringing forth a camera and readying it for the event about to take place.  

I snap pictures lazily as I watch the pink haired nineteen year old's expression as the thugs I hired rape him.  He's much stronger than he appears, not physically, but emotionally.  The entire time he grits his teeth to hold back the screams of pain and his eyes shine with unshed tears.  There's more to this boy than meets the eye, I think, still smiling.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene before me.  I stood back aways, my eyes not blinking.  One fleeting thought ran in my head before being quickly dispelled.  He's almost… beautiful.  His pink hair matted to his head, damp with sweat.  His smooth skin glistened with a thin layer of perspiration.  His head thrown back, eyes shut tightly, mouth clamped shut, and body arching as his attacker thrust into him roughly.  Bruises were already beginning to appear on his otherwise flawless skin.  His face showed the obvious pain the assault was causing him, though he tried hard to hide it.

A feeling was filling my entire body as I watched him writhing beneath the much larger forms of his attackers.  I can't put words to it… but it was something hot and wholly unfamiliar.  I didn't have time to ponder this long, however, as a loud choked sob diverted my attention.  It came from the boy I'd been longing for so long to break.  Despite his tightly clamped eyes, a few tears escaped and trailed down his dirtied and bruised cheeks.  Though he held back his screams, he could no longer remain silent.  The silence of the parking garage was broken by choked sobs, loud gasps, and noisy grunts.  

My smile grew and my eyes glinted.  I had succeeded.  He was beginning to crack, and would soon be broken.  

After it had ended, I found myself strangely unfulfilled.  This was what I had wanted… wasn't it?

As I turn to go I glance back one last time, to see him doubled over in pain, harsh sobs wracking his small frame.  A fleeting feeling of guilt surfaces, but I stuff it back down quickly and make my exit.  There will be no more Bad Luck. I guarantee it. 

~End Part 2~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Notes:  In the manga, Ma-kun was in fact seeing one of Yuki's previous girlfriends (small world eh?) and calls Aizawa to tell him about a phone call she made to Yuki's house, and someone else answered the phone (you know who I mean don't you) and the idiot actually gave his name too… so… that's the further proof he got… just letting you know if you haven't read the manga yet.  Also, neither the manga nor the anime indicate Aizawa actually physically raping Shuichi himself, only taking pictures and watching… but watching can be enough to make him want more… maybe?  One more thing… Though I'm following the manga more, the garage scene was only in the anime.  They didn't change locations in the manga.  But I thought the silence in a garage might be more profound than that of an apartment room.  Oh yeah and all of the quoted text is actually stuff said in my translation of the manga-chapter 13 to be exact.  So I didn't just make that up!  For those who haven't seen the manga, doesn't Shu sound soooo cool.  You also don't see the camera in the manga, only the roll of film later on… not that that is all that important really…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! All done!  And longer than the first chapter too!  So what'd you guys think of chapter 2?  Love it? Hate it?  Want more?  It was really difficult for me to write the rape scene (as I said earlier) so I hope it sounds natural enough.  Was it convincing?  I'm having some trouble thinking up what I should put in the next chapter.  I can say Taki will have a semi-wet dream. Teeheehee. I'm such a tease… what a way to make him suffer, though, ne.  And yeah I'm aware that he smiles WAY too much in this chapter, but since he's technically not completely sane, I think that's okay.  Besides, he thinks everything is going how he planned it, blissfully unaware of what the future holds, so I suppose he's got reason enough to smile.

Oh yeah… I wasn't sure about the title to this chapter, so if you guys have any better ideas, send 'em my way.  Also you can e-mail me any ideas for later chapters.  I'm faltering now so any help would be appreciated (and credited).  ^.^  Like especially what he makes of Yuki.  I have some ideas but would love some more, especially since that first encounter occurs in the next chapter.  ^.^

God… I ramble WAY too much don't I.  Hope you guys don't mind. [smiles sheepishly]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  There was a really good response that makes me actually want to finish this story.  An overwhelming amount of you supported the warped crush theory so I will continue on that vein… as is apparent when chapter three comes out. 

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

Reviewers from Gurabiteshiyon.net:

To **Janette**:  As I said early, I never got the indication of Taki raping Shu personally.  Also, there will be no real lemon for several reasons… I would suck at writing them, and the only real lemony part would have been the rape scene, and I just don't get off on rapes, sorry.  There will be some teaser, as I said earlier, in chapter three, though it won't be much more than what you saw in this chapter… maybe a little more but not much.  I also won't focus on Taki's intimate relationship with Ma-kun cuz the only indication that there is one was in the Remixes and those weren't really plot savvy anyways.  Thanks for your opinion though.  Maybe I'll try a lemon… someday… though it's doubtful.  I would rather write something that will be successful, so the only lemon I am likely to take part in would have to be a joint with someone who CAN write the lemony scenes.  I'm much too innocent (though getting into anime and manga has made me considerably more perverted) heh heh.

Reviewers from Fanfiction.net:

**atarii**:  Thanks for being my first signed reviewer!  Yay!  ^.^  You know, I'm not really an Aizawa fan either… so why did I write this… I have no clue.  It just popped in my head and I had to write it down.  And Taki is a rather compelling character… I dunno, maybe cuz he's so fucked up?(excuse my language) And yes Shu-chan was sooo great in that scene in the manga.  He was pretty cool in the anime, too, but it's different in the manga.  And that saying was part of what gave me this idea… you know how guys often like to torment the ones they love.  I'd say Aizawa would take that saying to a whole new level, ne.  Yeah, it did sound decent as a oneshot, but I had already put down most of chapter two to paper and just needed to elaborate on it and type it, so since so many wanted it to be continued… here it is.

**Fish1**:  I'm glad that you can see great things for this fic, and I hope I fulfill your expectations.  ^.^  And as for it coming from the POV of a madman… I have no clue where I got any of this and it kind of scares me. heh heh.  Glad I got it down perfectly though.  That just makes it all the scarier.  Though I'd never do something so down right evil.  How did a good girl like me get into this, hnn.  Ah well, glad you liked it.

**mirai aria**: I know isn't he!  ^.~  I read that story you recommended and it was really good.  Even I wouldn't wish such a thing on anyone, even Aizawa.  Still it was a really interesting read.  I totally agree.  That's what brought this story about.  He obsesses way more than one who was simply jealous would.  I mean, he doesn't feel anything for Ryuichi (Nittle Grasper hasn't reformed yet, but still if it's really only because they are vocalists…)  Also after the rape, Aizawa seems to target Yuki way more than Shuichi… at least that's how it looks to me.  ^.^  God this guy has issues, ne.

**Silvermagess**:  I know isn't Shu-chan just so lovable.  It seems like EVERYONE from the gravi cast loves him… well, nearly everyone. ^.~  It's not such a stretch to think a jealously insane Taki might too.   Hmmm…. Maybe that's what drove him over the edge.

**rose**:  It's one of my favorites too. 

**Felara**: I will do my best to finish it. ^.^ Hope you liked this chapter

**Everyone Else**:  Thanks so much for the support!  I love you guys.  Without you this chapter would've taken months to get up ^.^  Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Part 3: Haunted

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jealousy, Or Something More 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: Aizawa reflects on his obsession with his rival vocalist Shindou Shuichi.

Rated: PG 13 because, as you probably know if your reading this, it dealt with rape issues.  And mild language.

Posted: November 30, 2003

Author: TheSilentSenshi / Kirameki / Stephie P. [thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com] (yes they are all one person… me!  heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels, and this work of pure fiction. ^.^

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews guys! They made me so happy!  Scroll down to the end of the chapter to see my replies to some of them.  Oh my gosh!  I got the third chapter up already!  I'm so proud of myself!  Ah and I know I said Yuki'd be in this chapter… but um… he's not.  Instead it's a totally breaking down Taki!  Muahahaha!  I really made him suffer!  Hope you guys enjoy.  He may seem a bit OOC, but since he's insane, is there such a thing as OOC?  After all, who knows what really goes on in that warped brain of his (assuming he has one-no offence Taki fans).  Yuki'll most definitely be in the next chapter… but I am in serious need of ideas, I have no idea how I'm gonna handle that scene, so please throw me some ideas. [gives the readers pleading puppy dog eyes]   I'm also unsure about chapter 2 and 3's titles, if you guys like em or have better Ideas tell me!  ^.^  And now… without further ado…onto the suffering of one Aizawa Taki. [pfft…. I just love making him suffer…nyahahaha]  Ah and I may not have produced Yuki as promised, but I did fit in that semi-wet dream thing I commented on last chapter.  I hope that makes up for it.  ^.~  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 3:  Haunted

I sit with my bandmates gloating over my victory of Bad Luck.  They look at me, doubtful, but I ignore them.  I wasn't going to change my mind.  They shrug and go about their business, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  

Even after my victory, I still couldn't get Shindou Shuichi out of my head.  I replayed last night's events out over and over in my mind.  The look in his eyes was haunting me.  _He_ was haunting me.  He went through all of that and even agreed to quit Bad Luck… all for that bastard Yuki Eiri.  All for a guy who had so easily thrown him away and tossed him aside.  I don't get it.  I don't understand him.  Hell, I probably never will.  At this point I don't even understand myself.  Why would he allow himself to suffer for someone who didn't even seem to care about him?  Why?  And why the hell do I even care!?  I despise the pink haired punk.  But even so… he haunts me.  How could he just throw everything away for the sake of one person… one man?  And an ungrateful bastard at that.

Wait a minute.  What the hell am I thinking?  It's none of my business.  I got what I wanted… didn't I?  Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck was no more.  Yet… I find my mind wandering back to last night's events unwittingly.  

Even though I had won… witness to the battered and broken form of Bad Luck's former vocalist lieing in a sobbing heap after the evening of abuse, both physical and sexual… perhaps mental as well.  Still… my victory aside… I felt rather… unfulfilled.  

But how can that be?  My whole purpose last night had been to destroy Shindou Shuichi and break up Bad Luck.  In that I had succeeded.  I even had a roll of film to prove it.  Soon my biggest rival would be eliminated and ASK would once again be at the top of the charts.  I should be satisfied.

Yes.  I _should_ be.  But I wasn't.  More frustrating than that knowledge was the fact that I couldn't figure out why.  Though I was gloating outwardly, my insides were a tangled mess.

I closed my eyes from the blinding studio lights, and immediately wished I hadn't.  As soon as my eyelids lowered, I was bombarded with images.  Images of wild pink hair damp with sweat, violet eyes filled with strength of will and determination, a thin nubile body slick with perspiration.  As soon as the images played out in my mind, more would take their place.

My imagination began to not only show images of last night… but of instances that had never occurred as well.  I began to picture myself not only watching, but taking action as well.  I could almost feel the flushed and trembling form squirming beneath me, my length embedded in warm tightness.

"…eady.  Tachi, are you ready?  It's time to work!  You were spacing out there."  Ma-kun's voice sliced into my consciousness like a knife, rapidly bringing me back to reality.  I blinked up at the anxious blonde standing before me looking slightly worried.  

Sudden realization, and horror, of what I had just been imagining crashes over me.  Startled from my forbidden musings I abruptly stand, knocking over the chair I'd been sitting on in the process.  My face pales and breath quickens.  Ken and Ma-kun look at me with worried expressions on their faces.  I turn to leave but Ma-kun grabs my arm, stopping my escape.  I glance down at the obtrusive limb, frustrated.

"Oi, Tachi.  What's wrong with you?  You don't look so well.  Is something the matter?"  Ma-kun asks, genuinely concerned.  _And with good reason_, I think.  I snatch my arm away from his grasp in annoyance.  My eyes darted around the room anxiously, seriously wanting to be anywhere else but there.  Well, almost anywhere else.  Anywhere else except there and anywhere within a five meter radius of Shindou Shuichi.  Neither prospect was pleasant and neither seemed avoidable.   

"Leave me alone!" I bark angrily, shocking my concerned friend and bandmates.  " Nothings wrong!  Nothing…" Yeah, right.  Even I find that sounding unconvincing.  I back away and rush through the door and out of reach without looking back.  

I race down the hall, oblivious to the people I knock over in my haste.  I dash into the employee's restroom and finally come to a halt.  I look at myself in the mirror and suddenly have the inexplicable urge to laugh.  Hahaha!  Was that me?  Heh.  Ma-kun was right, I don't look much like myself.  My skin is lacking the color it normally has and my eyes are dark and haunted.  My hair is uncombed and my normally emmaculate attire is mussed.  I look thoroughly unkempt.  Ahahahahaha!  So this is what I've become, eh?  

My eyes harden.  It's all _his_ fault.  Shindou Shuichi.  What has he done to me?  I laugh at the irony of it all.  I tried so hard to break him, yet here I am, the one broken in the end.  

My body starts to shake.  This is not like me.  Not like me at all.  I have to pull myself together.  I turn the sinks faucet to cold water, letting a pool of it formulate in my palms.  It's so cold that it's beginning to numb my hands, but I'm far beyond caring at this point.  I splash the water in my face, trying to rid myself of this god-awful nightmare, to no avail.  

Still shaking I fall to my knees, lowering myself to the cold tile floor, leaning against the equally cold tiled wall.  I bury my face in my hands and try to unsuccessfully collect my thoughts.  

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't erase how Shindou's face and body looked the night before.  So insanely tempting.  I want to cry, I really do… But I continue to laugh instead, oblivious to my public surroundings, and the fact that someone might walk in at any moment.

One thought runs through my befuddled mind.  _Oh my god… What the hell have I done… How will I get myself out of this mess?  _No answer comes to me and I lean back more heavily against the wall.

There's only one thing I can do.  Continue what I've started and attempt to forget.  No matter how impossible that may seem.

~End Part 3~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Notes:  Oh my gosh…. There aren't any for this chapter… nothing really happened so I didn't need to include them!  Wow… that's a first.  Don't worry I'm sure I'll more than make up for it in chapter 4…. Whenever that comes out….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aren't I so horrible to Taki… not that most of you mind, I'm sure. I mean he had it coming.  I said from the get go I wasn't a big fan.  This chapter was devoted entirely to causing him suffering and had not much baring on the actual plot. 

On a different note… I am so happy I got this out so fast, and It's a fairly long (in my standards) chapter too.  This is really becoming a long project, ne.  Honestly it wasn't supposed to be more than two chapters when I started it.  Oh well, it's a pleasant surprise I suppose.  Things never work out quite as planned.   As I said earlier I need a lot of help for chapter four… I'm kinda drawing a blank (the first one so far!)  Anyways… what do you guys make of Aizawa's feelings about Yuki…  How do you think I should handle the next scene?  E-mail (thesilentsenshi@hotmail.com)… review… I don't care I just need ideas… Waaaah!  Either way… Don't expect chapter 4 out anytime soon.  It probably won't happen.  Unless my writer's block is lifted… and/or I get some ideas from you guys.  Plus I'm in the midst of fall semester finals.  [sigh]  Don't worry though… I don't plan to give up on this fic!  At least, not yet anyways.  Hope your enjoying.  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  There was a really good response that makes me actually want to finish this story.  An overwhelming amount of you supported the warped crush theory so I will continue on that vein… 

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

Reviewers from Gurabiteshiyon.net:

No new ones yet.  *sob sniffle*

Reviewers from Fanfiction.net:

**mirai aria**: Heh… I'm glad your enjoying the story so far.  ^.^  I wouldn't say he forgets about Shuichi per say… If anything I'd say the opposite.. He just switches his focus to Yuki.  Could it be a warped form of jealousy.  Well… it makes sense if it's a warped crush… Heck everything about Taki is warped.  Heh.

**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box**:  I'm glad I was able to clear some things up for you.  Your review made me really happy… well everyone's does but yours especially.  As for the comparative view.. it's because I'm assuming many may not have had the chance to read volumes 3 and 4 of the manga yet and so I thought this would help clarify anything that may be confusing.  I'm glad you found it helpful.   On a happy note Tokyopop is releasing volume 3 really soon... December I think?  Been awhile since I checked the site.  Then you guys can see it for yourselves.  

**firedraygon97**: I know isn't he.  That scene that he brings that side of himself out was the main inspiration and reason for this fic.  *cuddles* my poor brave little pink Shu-chan.  

**Anonymous** :  I don't know who you are but I'm happy your liking my story!  ^.^

**Everyone Else**:  Thanks so much for the support!  I love you guys.  Without you this chapter would've taken months to get up ^.^  Hope you enjoyed it!  *glomp*


	4. Part 4: No Going Back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jealousy, Or Something More 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: Aizawa reflects on his obsession with his rival vocalist Shindou Shuichi.

Rated: PG 13 because, as you probably know if your reading this, it dealt with rape issues.  And mild language.

Posted: December 1, 2003

Author: TheSilentSenshi / Kirameki / Stephie P. [thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com] (yes they are all one person… me!  heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels, and this work of pure fiction. ^.^

Ah, I love you guys who reviewed soooo much!  *glomp* .  This chapter was completed way earlier than expected.  Though I'm afraid it remains Yuki-less.  Just more angsty Aizawa.  I can't avoid him anymore after this chapter though.  I'm so afraid I'll ruin his totally cool image.  Waah!  I'm still searching for ideas, so send 'em my way.  Instead this chapter focuses on the conversation he has with Ma-kun at the end of chapter 13 in the manga.  I'm really drawing this out, aren't I?  You guys don't mind though, do ya?  Oh and I decided to make up to Taki for the last chapter.  So he's for the most part back to his old self, ya know confident outwardly while angstin' inwardly.  I had fun with the last chapter though.  I know Taki has some steadfast fans (why, kami-sama only knows), and I'm obviously not one of them.  His character does interest me though (obviously I'm writing this, aren't I?).  This chapter I literally squeezed forcefully from my brain, so I hope it turned out okay.  I'm glad I have so many steadfast supporters.  You've no idea how happy it makes me.  This chapter's for you guys. ^.^  Thanks for sticking with the story so long.  I currently have no clue how long it will end up being.  My outline for it is totally disrupted and all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 4:  No Going Back

After awhile of sitting on the restroom floor, I get up, sighing heavily.  There was no use dwelling on it.  There was only one course of action for me to take.  I must destroy Shindou Shuichi… before he destroys me.  I had started this, and I would see it through to the end.

I tidy myself and manage to get myself looking almost normal.  The color had returned to my face, and my heart was no longer racing.  I take a deep breath.  I had managed to clear my mind.  Well, as clear as it would ever be.  Shindou was still there, lurking, as he always was, and would probably always be.  I had managed to shove him to the back of my mind, for now.  I look in the mirror one last time. And satisfied with what I see, stride from the brightly lit restroom.

As I walk down the nearly empty hallway, I hear something that had been haunting my dreams for the past few months.  I stop dead in my tracks.  Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath.  It was a voice.  A singing voice to be exact.  But it wasn't just any voice.  It was _his _voice.  But where was it coming from?  It couldn't possibly be the real Shindou Shuichi, seeing as he was supposedly quitting at this very moment elsewhere in the studio.

Following the voice, I peer into each of the rooms lining the hall.  Then I come to a room with a tv in it, where a recorded Bad Luck concert was playing on the screen.  I slip inside to watch, transfixed.  

I stand silently for a few moments, just watching.  Shindou was singing passionately and dancing energetically.  It was rather hypnotic.  And his revealing concert clothes did nothing but fuel my already swamped imagination.  

When the song was over I snapped out of the trance I had been in.  I was suddenly reminded of my blinding jealousy that had originally inspired my attack on Shindou the night before.  I lean against the wall, unsure of whether I wanted to laugh or cry.  I decided on the former over the latter.

Hahaha.  This was just great.  The rage and jealousy pushed back all of the other emotions clouding my mind.  No more doubts.  No more confusion.  I was ready to finish what I'd started.  

My composure back in place I exit the room, whistling softly.  The next few days should be interesting.  

I return to my band's studio, anticipating their interrogation.  Well, I might as well tell them everything.  No use hiding it.  

As expected, Ma-kun was on me the moment I returned.  "What the hell is going on Tachi?!"  he shouts.  I look at him lazily, before taking back my abandoned seat.  "Jesus, Tachi!  Don't ignore me!"  Ma-kun cries.

"I'm not ignoring you.  I'm prepared to explain everything."  I reply.  _Well, almost everything, _I add silently.  I can't tell them about my doubts or how last nights events effected me.  And so, I told them what I had done.

When I had finished they looked at me horrified.  Not unexpected, but still I was a bit disappointed.  The room is quiet for several long moments.  I just sit there unfazed by their reaction, playing with the roll of film that would be Shindou Shuichi's undoing.

"Why?"  Ma-kun breaks the silence.  "What the hell have you done, Tachi?!"  I don't deign to answer the obvious.  An argument ensues. 

"Don't worry," I say, "He's obsessed with that novelist.  If we do anything bad to _Yuki_…  Shuichi Shindou is a dead man."

"What's wrong with you?!" Ma-kun shouts frustrated with his friend.  He grabs my shirt threateningly.  "Why do you hate Shindou Shuichi so much!?  Stop this nonsense Tachi!!  You're not normal!"  A silence follows his statement.  There's not much I can say to that, after all, even I know it's true.  Though I'd never admit it out loud.  But I give him an answer anyway.

"You just don't understand."  I say seriously.  It's true.  After all, even _I_ don't understand it all that well myself.  But I can't say that out loud, so instead I continue, "Shuichi and I are both vocals."  True enough,  But even I realize it's more than just that.  I'm just not sure what it is yet.

"I won't stop it no matter what you say,"  I state, removing his arm from me forcefully.  

 That's right.  I've started this, and there's no going back.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Nakano Hiroshi, or Hiro to his friends, was across town informing one Yuki Eiri of Shuichi's situation.  

"Where can I find ASK's, Aizawa."  Yuki growls, with a murderous look in his eyes.

~End Part 4~

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Notes:  Umm… yeah, in the anime this scene kinda occurs, but Ma-kun is way more passive than in the manga.  They seem closer in the manga, more like Hiro and Shu, and he has no compunction in telling him something is seriously wrong with him (nyahahaha and he's the only one to notice this?)  Anyways, Ma-kun's a pretty cool dude in the manga, and he really just wants to help his friend get himself out of this mess (though Aizawa totally ruins it and destroys his one chance at redemption).   Tohma actually gives him a chance (kinda) but he obviously totally fails it.  OH and all the quotes after "He's obsessed with that novelist. ….." are all taken straight from the manga.

And on another note, I just love Hiro and Yuki in that scene.  Hiro's awesome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow this was another really fast chapter.  Sorry it's so short (even by my standards).  I'm not overly happy with how it turned out, either.  I liked the last 3 chapters much better.  Maybe the next chapter will be better.  Oh well.  I still need ideas for chapter five and dealing with Yuki.  E-mail (thesilentsenshi@hotmail.com)… review… I don't care I just need ideas… Once again, this time for sure, I won't get chapter 5 out for a week… or two… or more.  I am sooo behind in my finals.  I have to shoot my final for animation Friday and I'm nowhere near finished!  I only have like 14 drawings and I need like 100.  God dammit!  I had like 50 as an intro but by the time I tested it I realized there was no way it would work.  *sobs*  What did I do to deserve this!  Not to mention I have several papers for Narrative Cinema and Art History, an Art History art project and 2 film projects to complete (God I hate film class, we have to use this really old camera called a Bolex… it's like what you see in movies that they used fifty years ago… all manual and entirely annoying. But it's a required course for my major… even if I totally suck at it) and a Narrative Cinema exam coming up.  I only have 2 weeks til classes end.  How the hell am I going to survive this!?  Okay enough freaking, I'd better get back to work.  At least I get to go to the zoo with my drawing class tomorrow.  That might be fun.  If you consider staring at animals, drawing them over and over indoors(its cold here) for six hours straight fun…Thanks again for all the support.  In the mean time I'll be hopefully waiting for suggestions.   Feel free to yell at me if it goes too long without an update ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  There was a really good response that makes me actually want to finish this story.  An overwhelming amount of you supported the warped crush theory so I will continue on that vein… 

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

Reviewers from Gurabiteshiyon.net:

No new ones yet.  *sob sniffle*

Reviewers from Fanfiction.net:

**mirai aria**: Thanks  for the great ideas!  And it's not you… he does seem more concerned with his career than doing what he loves (unlike a certain pink haired somebody).  That's why (in my opinion) he finds Shuichi so difficult to understand.  He's the kind of person that calculates and manipulates to get what he wants and needs to be in control.  Shuichi's the type to just go with the flow and do what he likes.  As for the happy ending… probably won't happen, it will end like the manga, probably.  I want to just sort of see the series through his eyes rather than go off on my own tangent and create stuff.  I don't want a totally alternate ending.  Though if I think of something I might do an afterwards of what Taki's doing in the future( another thing I'd need ideas from you guys for).  Don't worry though, I won't make him a fucked up druggie and male whore like I've seen some stories do.  …  Even I'm not that cruel.  I wouldn't wish that kind of future on anyone, even a bastard like Taki.  Thanks for following my story so diligently!  It makes me really happy.  Is it just me or am I starting to sound like a broken record?  * shrug *  Oh well.  Thanks ^.^

**Silvermagess**:  I agree… Revenge just isn't worth it.  And Taki totally crossed the line even in revenge's standards.  Don't worry, there will be plenty of angst.  Angsty Aizawa… heh heh where the heck did I come up with that.  Well, it amuses me, that's all that really matters.

**Anonymous** :  Yes, his plan definitely backfires, as is obvious to anyone whose seen the series (which I'm assuming you have if you're reading this story) ^.^  He needed to pay for hurting our Shu-chan.

**Hanbun Heikin**:  Glad you love it!  Yeah doesn't obsession rock!  Nyahahaha. 

**panatlantic**:  You are so right, Aizawa is underused.  He is such an intriguing character (even if he makes you want to strangle him…)****

**punky girl**:  I'm happy I answered your question.  ^.^  What was the question, exactly?  

**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box**:  I'm glad you liked my reply.  I hope I get out of my slump too.  ^_^

**Everyone Else**:  Thanks so much for the support!  I love you guys.  Without you this chapter would've taken months to get up ^.^  Hope you enjoyed it!  *glomp*


	5. Part 5: Dangerous Encounter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jealousy, Or Something More 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: Aizawa reflects on his obsession with his rival vocalist Shindou Shuichi.

Rated: PG 13 because, as you probably know if your reading this, it dealt with rape issues.  And mild language.

Posted: December 6, 2003

Author: TheSilentSenshi / Kirameki / Stephie P. [thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com] (yes they are all one person… me!  heh heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, only the dvds and graphic novels, and this work of pure fiction. ^.^

Okay… The moment we've all been waiting for (except for me that is…) the appearance of Yuki!  I hope I did okay and didn't destroy his total awesomeness.  I decided not to play around with his speech and so everything he says is taken straight from the manga.  Same goes for Aizawa.  Maybe a few minor tweakings, but not on any of the important stuff. Mostly it's the same.  Please give me assurances that he's portrayed okay.  *sniffle* I need love.  

And, at chapter 5, This is now officially the longest fanfic I've ever written!  With the most reviews I've ever received as well!  And absolutely no flames!  24 reviews!  I feel so loved!  

One more thing, this is very similar to the manga and during his encounter I have Aizawa angsting a bit and you can hear his thoughts… but if I saw Yuki like that… I'd be too terrified to think much of anything, too.  So hope that the few thoughts he has doesn't ruin the scene.  Oh and I am actually happy with a title for once, cliché though it may be!  Pigs are flying!  

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 5:  Dangerous Encounter

Deep down I knew Ma-kun was right.  About everything.  I wasn't normal.  And I should stop this before it went any further.  But… even though I know this, I can't help myself.  I don't know why… but I just can't stop.  I can't!

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a few quick raps against the studio door.  I ignore it, not caring about much of anything right now.  I hear Ma-kun move to answer it.  Then, suddenly I hear a loud noise and look up to see Ma-kun being beaten to a pulp by someone… someone with blonde hair.

Then it hits me.  This isn't just anyone.  It's Yuki Eiri, famous romance novelist and lover of Shindou Shuichi.  My eyes narrow.  This is the man who sleeps with Shindou every night… who gets to see and touch that smooth skin whenever he desires… the man who is willingly embraced by those thin soft arms.  This is the man who… no, I won't dwell on it.  I refuse to let my mind provide such sickening images in my mind.  I stop… Why would I find that sickening?  It's not a disgusted sickening either… it's something else…

I was brought back to the present by the sound of a moan.  I look up as Yuki takes a final blow to my friend and bandmate, rendering him unconscious.  My eyes widen in horror.  Specks of blood…Ma-kun's blood… are on his hands and face.  He is still holding Ma-kun.  I look at my friend's unmoving form and shudder.  His face is covered in blood.  I was scared now.  No… not scared.  I was terrified.  There was something unnatural and altogether frightening about the man standing before me covered in my friend's blood.  

He just stood there… smoking a goddamn cigarette with those pale, blood spattered, hands.  He was calm, nonchalant.  Acting like he hadn't just beaten a man nearly to death.  But the most frightening thing of all…was his eyes.  Those amber orbs were cold as ice.  They showed no remorse, no anger, nothing.  They just… were.  They held no feeling or emotion… They were blank.  How could eyes of such a warm color look so cold?

"…Bastard… If you kill Ma-kun… I'll sue your ass!!!"  I shout, terror coursing through my veins.  "I'll make sure you can't write novels for the rest of your life."  My threats have no effect.  What should I do?

Yuki looks down, a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes in place. "Relax a bit… So that's his name… hey, Ma-kun…" he turns those blank deadly eyes to me, and I unconsciously take a step back.  "Aww, looks like that just leaves you… that must make you… Aizawa Taki, right?" 

His eyes narrow and a very brief flicker of emotion crosses them, but I catch it.  It was pure unadulterated fury.  Suffice it to say… Yuki Eiri was pissed.  No…scratch that.  Yuki Eiri was _royally_ pissed.  And I was the cause.

That thought combined with the look in his eyes was enough to freeze me to the core.  If looks could kill, I would be dead…and that particular look told me that even if they couldn't kill, their owner most definitely could.  The air around us seemed to crackle with emotions.  I didn't dare even breathe.

My other band mate, Ken, broke the silence.  He tried to defend me, but in fact confirmed my identity.

I was roughly shoved against the wall, wincing in pain as my back hits the hard studio wall.  Before I can even blink, Yuki is right up in my face, that blank look devoid of emotion back in place.  My eyes widen and a few beads of sweat form on my brow, slowly trickling down my cheek.  The acrid smell of Yuki's cigarette assailed my senses.  It was only a few inches away from my face.

"Well, hello there… Aizawa Taki-kun," Yuki drawled languidly.  Without warning he punches his fist hard into the wall beside my head.  I glance at his clenched fist and have to force myself from falling to my knees.  His hand had managed to crack and punch the wall in.

I'm worried now.  This is no mere man before me.  It's a monster.  A cold hearted beast who has no compunction when it came to killing.  It was the look of a murderer.

"So, how did Shu-chan taste, hm?"  Yuki continues, "I put a lot of hard work into training him."

I stare at him nervously and shrink away from that terrifying gaze.  But he resumes relentlessly.  "Do you think it's over?"  he smirks.  "So, the ridiculous reason you took pictures was for blackmail, right?"

 "I… I don't know what you're talking about…" I deny trying to take a step back, but I freeze when I see the look in his eyes.  It brooked no argument.

Ken once again goes to defend me, but I put up my arm, stopping him. "…Here's the film…"  I take it out, shocking Ken.  "It's the only one.  There's no other evidence besides that!  I hired some thugs off the street to come to the place with  me to do the job!  I don't know their names!"  I explain nervously, handing the small plastic film container to the outstretched hand of the man standing before me.

His piercing gaze never falters from me as he plays with the roll of film, a smug, satisfied smile on his face.  "That's my obedient little Taki.  Y'know," he says, indicating the film container, "I could break your ribs with this if I hit you…"

Finally overcoming my fear I kneel down beside Ma-kun before regarding his words.  I give a small smile that doesn't reach my eyes.  "I value my life more than my bones."  I gently place my hand against my friends face and neck.  "Why are you going easy on me?" I question.  "You clearly had no qualms about nearly killing an innocent man."  Yuki stops his playing and looks at me.  "Isn't that right, Yuki Eiri-san?"  I'm regaining my confidence with each word I speak.  I take advantage of Yuki's pause to continue.  I won't back down.  If I go down, I'll take him with me.  "I can tell by your eyes that you're not just a novelist.  You're a killer."  Yuki just looks at me, his gaze unwavering.  His cold eyes have yet to show any reaction to my statement, though he is no longer smiling.  Before I can say more we're interrupted by a knock on the door.  Shindou's voice could be heard through the door as he looks for Yuki.

Yuki gives me a dangerous look as he licks blood off of his arm.  "That's not very nice."  He says, his voice now as cold and deadly as his eyes.  "You could say that not very often do people get to see these eyes like this."  I shudder.

By now, Shindou's screeching voice can be heard even louder and more insistent than before, banging loudly on the door, repeatedly calling Yuki's name.

"Well then, I'm off." Yuki says, smiling lightly, turning to leave.  Before he goes he calls back, "Oh, and take care of Ma-kun."

The door shuts behind him and I'm left to think about what just happened.  I look back to my bloodied friend and glare.  There is no way I'm going to let that bastard get away with this.

Oh yes.  He will _definitely_ pay for what he's done.

~End Part 5~                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

TBC… (Hopefully)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Notes:  As I said, all quotes were by Maki Murakami (pretty much)!   This scene is my favorite next to Shuichi's rape scene.  (I really am a sadist aren't I… at least when it comes to anime…)  Anyways, Yuki is sooooooooooo cool in this scene and in the anime the voice actor did such an excellent job.  He has a sort of seductive lazy deadly type of voice.  Oh, that's a bad description, If you haven't seen it, go watch!  It's too bad Aizawa doesn't get to see Shuichi's cross dressing excursion, that would have been really amusing.  The anime versus manga scenes are really quite similar.  Except for some of Yuki's words.  Ohhhhhh if only they had used the manga script with that sexy voice!  Ah well.  In my dreams.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, whatcha think?  Did I do my Yuki justice?  Yeah, I'm still not done my projects but I just had this sudden inspiration and had to write it before another writer's block.  Especially with an already difficult to portray scene such as this.  Dunno when the next will happen.  Maybe another angsty Aizawa session with little to no plot?  What do you think?  Oh and Volume 3 of Gravi is in stores now!  Weee!  I just got my copy Wednesday!  Some of the translations are iffy compared to my scanslated chapters so if volume 4 comes out and the text is totally different than what is in this or future chapters it's not my fault.  Wish me luck in my finals.  Oh God!  I just know I'm going to fail and my future is so riding on this project!  I found out that there is a scary meeting next year with a bunch of teachers that view this project and tell you whether or not you totally suck and should leave the major!  But, they can't FORCE me out, right?  I absolutely refuse to give up!  Even though I had to chuck almost half of the sequence cause it wasn't working and now it's incomplete.  Waaaa.  That's enough of my ramblings for one chapter.  Thanks for reading guys.  I love you!  And if you review like the guys below I'll love you even more!!!

Oh yeah, be easy on this chapter if you find any errors.  It's almost 2 a.m. here and I'm already suffering lack of sleep.  So, I couldn't give this chapter the attention I gave to the others… If I find any errors later on I'll fix em but I have too much on my plate already right now.  Thanks for the consideration.  ^.^

One final thing… I have no clue when the next chapter will be out.  I have to think about it, and I also have a new idea for another fic I'm thinking of writing.  It's sorta a Scrooge Gravi style ( I mean it is the Christmas season already –ack where did the year go--).  Not sure how I'll do it yet though.  But next chapter should be out some time this month, hopefully before Christmas…probably… See ya next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  There was a really good response that makes me actually want to finish this story.  An overwhelming amount of you supported the warped crush theory so I will continue on that vein… 

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

Reviewers from Gurabiteshiyon.net:

No new ones yet.  *sob sniffle*  I give up!  Oh well.  You guys should definitely check it out.  Especially if you like naughty stuff ^.~  It's where the NC-17 fics that ff.net has taken down, go.  Not that I read them… [looks down guiltily]  honestly…  

………­­¬_¬………

Anyways… the full link is in my profile….

Reviewers from Fanfiction.net:

**mirai aria**: I just love your reviews!  They're always so inspiring!  As for the ending… it's not yet in sight so I can't know for sure, but I'll try!  ^.^ You are so right!  Taki in the manga is way cooler than anime version.  Oops… did I really just say Taki was cool?  Ack!  I didn't mean it, NOOOO!  He's growing on me.  I better finish this quick before I become a fan!  Yeah, it is a shame Shu-chan is a guy!  I have my doubts about the Shuichi in the anime.  Sometimes he's so much like a girl it makes me sick!  The manga Shuichi is way cuter… well until he gets his hair cut in volume… what was it, 6 or 7?  That hair cut just creeps me out.  He looks girlier with short hair than he did with long hair… and that's just NOT right.  And sometimes him and Hiro seem to have a very unconventional friendship.  Maybe it's just me.  Male bonding… I'll never understand it.

**Kadzuki Fuchoin**:  I'm glad you liked my story!  Writing in Aizawa's point of view scares me sometimes.  I think… "My god… where the hell is this stuff coming from!"  But since everyone is enjoying it I'll just smile and accept the fact that I am completely insane.  It's not so bad, really…

**Silvermagess**:  Oh that's a great idea!  Maybe I'll use that in future chapters!  I won't "create a past" for him but I can allude to one.  

**Anonymous** :  Yes… Tohma is scary.  In manga Yuki's words…"He may look nice, but he's really a shark".

**Rose**:  Yuki's my fave character too… well, he's tied with Hiro.  Depending on the scenes.  They are both so glompable, ne?  We all know Shuichi thinks so ^.~   I'm glad you like my story!  

**Everyone Else**:  Thanks so much for the support!  I love you guys.  Without you this chapter would've taken months to get up ^.^  Hope you enjoyed it!  *glomp*


End file.
